1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a retractable leash assembly and a quick connect coupling assembly having coupling components structured to easily align into position for connection by a handler with a single hand and to be released by an activation assembly positioned a spaced distance from the coupling assembly. The activation assembly of the present invention preferably comprises a drive mechanism, a release control mechanism, and/or a lead aligning mechanism to improve a handler's control of an animal attached to the retractable leash assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that there are millions of dog owners in this country as well as other countries throughout the world. Dogs comprise one of the most popular types of animals for household pets. Of course, dogs are extremely popular animals for other than simple companionship. Other uses of dogs include working dogs and show dogs. In turn, working dogs may be classified as dogs utilized for police enforcement purposes, military activities, dogs trained for hunting and also dogs specifically trained to aid those individuals who are visually impaired.
Regardless of the above classifications, the care and maintenance of dogs require the use of numerous auxiliary or supplementary items. Among the most popular is the dog leash or tethering assembly wherein dogs are retained and/or restricted for purposes of control when not contained by fences in a yard or like area. Moreover, similar type leash assemblies are also useful on a variety of different animals including pets and farm animals, such as horses.
It is also well recognized that leash structures, collars, harnesses, etc. are available in numerous and varying designs intended to control an animal for different purposes. Prior art structures exist which comprise leash and collar combinations specifically structured such that the length of a lead of the leash assembly is selectively variable so that the dog or animal being tethered may enjoy a greater range of movement and freedom when the surrounding area allows. Alternately, the tethered animal may be restrained, by shortening the length of the extendable lead in areas which do not allow the free roaming of the dog. Other prior art leash or tethering assemblies are specifically designed to allow control and retention of the dog or other animal while significantly reducing or eliminating the tangling of the dog in the retaining harness and/or about an anchoring structure to which the animal is tethered.
An area which is not currently addressed by leash and retaining harness assemblies is the ability to quickly and easily connect an animal to the leash assembly and to permit release of the animal from a spaced distance from the animal, such as a remote location. In the majority of conventional or known leash assemblies, it is necessary for a handler to manipulate a coupling structure utilizing both hands, wherein the coupling structure serves to connect the distal end of the lead to the collar or retaining harness mounted on the animal. This generally involves direct handling or manipulation of any one of a large variety of such coupling structures. Attachment of the animal can be extremely difficult, particularly when the dog or animal being tethered is overly frisky or otherwise in an excited state. Also, in accomplishing either attachment or detachment of the lead from the collar or like harness particular problems are encountered by the elderly or by those who are visually or otherwise physically challenged.
In addition to the above, the handling of larger animals, such as horses and/or working dogs of the type trained to conduct police enforcement and/or military activities, requires that the animal be kept under control by the handler. However, in cases of emergency, it is equally important that the animal be released or detached from his controlling lead as quickly as possible as it could be dangerous for the animal to begin running while dragging the lead or any part of the leash assembly. Conversely, if the animal is loose, it may be necessary to quickly re-harness the animal in order to restrain its movement in a hazardous situation.
A further problem is encountered in the handling, and in particular, the transportation, of horses. Specifically, when a horse is being confined in a trailer they often become anxious and/or excited. Combined with the tight space limitations of most trailers, the excited condition of the animal presents a dangerous situation for the handler who must enter the trailer to either attach or release the animal from the trailer. Thus, it would be advantageous and potentially life saving for both the animal and the handler to provide a means to remotely release a horse that is attached to a trailer. At a minimum, it would be advantageous to provide a remote, emergency release activation mechanism on an exterior portion of the trailer, such that the animal could be released without requiring the handler to enter the trailer, which may cause the animal to become even more anxious or excited.
Another area which the prior or related art does not address is related to facilitating adjustment of the length of the lead by the handler utilizing a retractable leash assembly. In particular, although the prior art devices allow the length of the lead, and thus, the distance between the animal and the handler, or a fixed tethering location, to be adjusted, they do not provide a means to align the lead for smooth and easy retraction or release of the lead regardless of the relative position of the animal to the handler or the tethering location. More specifically, when the lead is extended a long distance, the angle formed between the lead to the handler is much greater than the angle formed when the animal is in close proximity. Thus, the handler is forced to constantly adjust the position of the device relative to the animal to prevent binding of the lead with the housing of the device during retraction or release of the lead to or from the handle, respectively. Additionally, movement of the animal to the left or right of the handler or tethering location may also increase the potential for binding of the lead upon retraction or release of the lead into or from the housing of the assembly. Nor does the prior leash and/or tethering assembly art provide a means to lock the lead in position relative to the assembly upon detection of a specific release velocity or sudden acceleration of the lead from the housing, as may occur when an animal becomes excited or angry and bolts from the handler or the tethering location.
Accordingly, there is a recognized need in this area for a leash or tethering assembly including a quick connect coupling assembly with coupling components structured to easily align into position for connection by a handler with a single hand. It would also be preferable for such an assembly to allow connection and release from an animal by the handler while in an upright position, thereby eliminating the need for the handler to bend over, such as may be inconvenient for elderly or infirm handlers. Further, such a preferred leash or tethering assembly should be structured to permit quick and effective detachment or release of the animal via an activation assembly located a spaced distance from the animal and the coupling component serving to connect the animal harness to the lead. Preferably, such an activation assembly may utilize mechanical, electrical, and/or magnetic forces to facilitate the alignment and interconnection of the coupling components. Further, it would be beneficial for the activation assembly to utilize mechanical, electrical, magnetic, electromagnetic, fiber optic, computer generated, and/or remote voice activated signals to effect the release of the coupling components of the leash assembly from one another.
It would further be beneficial to provide a leash assembly including wherein the activation assembly includes a lead aligning mechanism structured to maintain the lead in position relative to the housing of the activation assembly as the lead is retracted and/or released into or from the housing, respectively, to minimize binding of the lead with the housing. Yet another desirable feature for such a leash assembly is a release control mechanism to prevent unwanted release of a lead upon sudden acceleration of the animal away from the handler or tethering location, as may occur when an animal becomes excited or angry.
Another disadvantage of the retractable leash assemblies of the type commercially available is that they are typically spring biased to the extent that a release mechanism allows a free extension of the lead structure as the tethered animal travels a greater distance from the handler. As such, in these known devices, the lead cannot normally be retracted or rewound without the handler first providing slack in the lead by following or chasing the animal and thereby shortening the distance between the handler and the animal prior to rewinding the lead for storage. Therefore, it would also be desirable to provide a leash or tethering assembly having a drive mechanism, to facilitate the retrieval of an animal attached to the leash assembly to the proximity of the handler or tethering location without requiring the handler to traverse the distance between themselves and the animal.
Further, while the foregoing discussion is directed to the leash and tethering assembly art, it is envisioned that such a quick connect coupling assembly as described herein will have numerous other practical applications including, but not limited to, tie downs for tools and equipment, securing luggage and/or sporting equipment, temporary barrier devices, body harnesses, and key chains, as well as in the area of robotics, including integration into automated factory assembly line operations, and remotely controlled devices utilized by military, law enforcement, emergency, and rescue personnel, just to name few.